Turning Against
by CelestialElegy
Summary: Musica is a hunter not prey, but when that is what she becomes she finds herself fallen for her hunter. The vampire will having her turn against her own kind


Turning Against

By: CelestialElegy  
_Funeral of the heart_

Chapter 1: ☼The Power!☼

Musica was wearing a short tight fitting black tank top shirt with an open baggy pull over covering most of her so she isn't that exposed, with black baggy jean pants, the pull over had blood on it, her shirt had a rip on it because of a battle she was in earlier. She was wearing a ruby chocker that she received long ago. She has a tattoo of a dragon that starts on her back, zigzags all the way up. When it reaches her shoulder it goes around her right arm all the way, until it ends with its head on the back of her hand. She normally keeps her right arm wrapped up, or covered in some way when she is out fighting but she didn't this time. She needed to fit in with the area she was going. She had hidden a dagger in her pants, strapped to her thigh. Musica had dark red/purple short hair; it was her real hair color not a normal color to have around these parts. Her hair color was always changing. She dies her hair so she won't be recognized easily.

As she was in the back streets in some city, not where she was heading to, she was really pissed by something, or should we say someone, from earlier that day. As she was in a town ready, just itching for a fight. She suddenly felt this strange feeling run through her body like a power serge. She ran to find whose or what's aura made her feel so strange and weird.

She figured it was a demon, or something of the sort, but she wasn't sure. As she came upon the source of the power she quickly jumped into a fight with the creature.

In the beginning she was doing just fine, letting her anger out, but that was her mistake, getting blinded with anger, not focusing on the fight she just wanted to rid herself of her anger, just venting it out. After getting thrown into a wall a couple times, and cut into it with her dagger. She got pined to the ground. He was on top of her looking down into the emotionless red lakes of her eyes.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked _'this guy is not a demon, he can actually pin me. What could he be? No living soul or dead one can beat my strength'_

"Not sure, what do you think I should I do?" He smirked, his deep eyes showing amusement.

"Huh?" she was confused way was he asking her, he won not her_. 'Is he messed up or just stupid?'_ "What the fuck you askin me for, damn you stupid, are you all there?" she was being a smart ass, indicating that she was ok.

He held both of her wrists in one hand above her head. He pushed her head up with his other hand, reveling her neck, slowly he leaned down, he had thought her heart beat would speed up. He stopped, to his surprise nothing happened, her heart rate stayed steady.

"What the…" he mumbled looking up into her eyes, they weren't wavering like they should have been, there was no fear. She wasn't scared.

"What's wrong with you? See a ghost?" she smirked giving him the look he gave her only moments before. '_If only he knew.' _She silently mused

"You don't fear me, or what I am!" he stared amazed.

"What you are…huh? What the hell ARE you? And why would I fear you? I don't fear anything, not even you." She spat in his face, thought lying through her teeth.

"I'm a vampire. Didn't your family teach you anything?"

"You can't teach, dead, you ass. Now get the fuck off me, damn vamp." She pulled her hands, realizing that she couldn't get them out playing innocent strong human. She called up her strength from its hiding spot inside her, she started to, at least try, to pull her arms away from each other.

"It's useless you can't beat my streng…" He stopped as she pulled her hands apart, and away from his.

"As you were saying! Little 411 I'm not human." She didn't have time for this; someone strong was coming, fast. "Get off me now, I don't know how well you sense, but someone strong is coming. A vampire." She placed her hands on his chest. His hands shifted by the sides of her head made it easy to do. She moved them back to her stomach, "Bye." With a jolt she pushed her hands as hard as she could throwing him off.

"Damn bitch." The vampire screeched, as he went flying back.

"Go to hell jack ass." She sat up, yelled back as the vamp landed and skid away from her.

"Well, well, well look what we have here, Adrian and a filthy Mortal girl." A voice came from behind the vampire. He turned to meet the person face to face. Musica saw him, pale with dark red hair. She could sense blood in it, which would explain the red tint.

"What do you want Blaze?" he got fully balanced on his feet.

"What do I want? Well seeing as I was in town, I thought I should drop by. Good idea to, that sight was priceless. The powerful vamp of the south with this," he pointed to Musica, still sitting on the ground, "filthy damn human mortal wench."

"Fuck you ass hole. Damn vampires; go to fuckin hell, bustards"

"Looky here, Adrian's little human girl has a mouth on her."

"His WHAT?'' she beat Adrian to the line, "I am not his, and how dare YOU call me HUMAN, you mother fuckin' bloodsucker." Musica quickly got to her feet and started to walk over by where Adrian was. "I am going to turn you into dust." Suddenly her knife reappeared in her hand, "Die bastard."

She threw the knife with incredible speed and accuracy. When the knife hit him, but he was gone. The vampire was gone.

"Good throw but not good enough." She was grabbed from behind, knocking Adrian away. Hand holding her knife to her neck and the other holding her still. The hand by her neck moved to her wrists, holding the knife, so not to cut her. Other arm pulled her against his chest, to keep her still.

'_Damn not again.'_

Her hands were quickly above her head. She could feel lips on her throat and a light nip of teeth.

"What is wrong with you people?" She said aloud, "I am a demon, my blood will taste good, sweet, bitter, you know like heaven…"

"You're making it more tempting." He whispered in her ear.

"Go ahead bit me, if my blood is worth your life." She responded, "My blood is poison to you and all kinds mortal and immortal alike." She growled

Adrian was back on his feet just watching what was going on with amusement. "And you said something about me being with a human. Even I dare not get that close, let alone start messing with her."

"You just pinned me to the ground." She yelled at him from Blaze's embracing hold. As she was yelling at Adrian, Blaze had an idea of his own.

"What the…?" She was stunned at what he did, '_what is this guy's problem?"_

Blaze's head was between her neck and shoulder he started to smell her hair. "Ah, a Fire Maiden!"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" she growled at him again.

Blaze's grip on her changed. Holding her hands behind her back, other hand on the back of her neck, holding tightly. His grip tightened each time she mouthed off.

"You mind letting me go." She was beginning to get impatient.

"I wouldn't mind, I just don't wanna. Why would I want to release some as beautiful as you?" he said in her ear.

"Coming for you that's an insult." She was pissed. Musica had been stuck there for hours fighting, now this. "Let me go, and you won't die a painful burning death."

"You can't set me on fire here with out getting your self as well. If we died the whole city would be gone. Completely incinerated, our power would burst."

"Wow! You know more then I thought, but wrong I won't die. Can't from my own power."

"No, but when my power comes out it will go right into you, and because your a girl, you will die when it explodes."

"Wrong again, your power will go to the closes living thing, which is Adrian, you can't kill what is already dead." She smirked. "I am dead, have been for so many years, I look alive, feel alive, the whole deal, but guess what I'm not so ha. I am a spirit, staying in its body. I am an immortal slayer!" Musica is indeed a dead immortal slayer. After the accident, which her parents died in, to her amazement her soul went back to its body. Her spirit, it had moved on already. She saw her younger brother and sister crying by her side.

She had lost everything that one day, with only the money left behind by their parents, and the fact that she was old enough to get the money and keep her brother and sister out of the orphanage. The money that she gets from being a slayer is what keeps them going. Her brother and sister worried she wouldn't come home one day

"You'll die anyway. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, so what, why are you here? I know it's not for me."

"Blaze what the fuck do you want, I do not have time for this shit. You're standing there with a Maiden, one more powerful then you."

"Well I have a better idea now. Compared to you she is way stronger."

"Then why did I beat her?"

"Because- I got distracted, felt Blaze's power, giving you the chance to pin me. If you weren't so damn weak you would have noticed." Musica yelled at Adrian._ 'I need to get out of her I smell of damn vampire, and I'm covered in blood and ashes?'_

"Damn"

"Ok, I'm never going to get him to let go so, what is up with you 2? I mean Adrian doesn't look really happy to see you…if he even does happy."

"Yeah…he doesn't."

"So what you like archenemies or somethin'?" Musica was getting pissed, this was the last thing she needed damn vampires, '_if it wasn't for that jack ass, I never would have been mad in the first place. Damn I am going to kill him for this.'_

"In a way I guess." Blaze shrugged

"So why do I have to be a part of it? We have something in common we want to kick Adrian's ass." She was going over the edge. '_As soon as h let's go I am so going to kill him, I need to hurry Charlotte and Alexander are waiting for me.'_

"You don't know him. He won't let anyone get hurt because of him."

"Yeah it is not a good idea having a hostage that is stronger then you, tenfold." She smirked, this was not her battle but it would soon become. Adrian was going to have a big effect on her life. "Incase you didn't get the memo I don't do hostage."

"So you think your stronger then me?" Blaze said tightening his hold on Musica. She screamed when he started to burn into her flesh.

"I don't think, I know." She would not give up to someone let alone to this filthy jerk vampire. "I may not know a lot about your kind, but you're a disgrace to them, your whole kind." She knew what would happen, '_just a little longer'_ "Get your filthy bloodsucking vampire hands off me." She could feel his grip getting tighter, "How weak are you, you can't even fight a girl, you go behind her back and try to restrain her, damn you are weak." _'And have bad tactics.'_

It is not that hard to find ones weakness, once you talk to them it's easy, but he came in contact with her skin giving her the advantage. She had recently got into a fight with a demon with the power.

"You think you can make me get unfocused that easy. Think again."

"I don't need to use your weakness, fear is all over you. I can smell it on you." He fell for it he was able to hold it in but now she could make him lose it completely. "Ass if you would listen to what I say then you might now something. I am not just an ordinary low level weakling like you. You pretend to be strong, but your not, you want to but you can't." Musica's eyes started to glow, "I have mastered over 50 different kinds of fighting, and you are an insult to me and my name, getting touched by you shames my name. You will never know true strength. But pain you will." The knife he was holding burnt, "Kiss off" energy surrounded her and shoved everything away from her.

"What the fuck?" Blaze fell back into a wall with his words.

"Don't mess with the dead. I mean it, that wasn't my power but yours. If I ever as much as sense you near me I will give you a painful death. Burn in hell for eternity." Her back to Blaze knowing damn well he can't touch her. "I don't play innocent human hostage. Now be gone or die in flames for eternity." With the words Blaze quickly vanished from in the wall, "uh" she fell down to her knees, "damn."

The power she used was his energy and hers was controlling his, it was stronger then she thought. A few years after the accident she realized that with her empty body that when she killed, she could absorb the powers and energy of the demon she slayen.

"Are you ok?" Adrian quickly at her side.

"Back off vampire." she said coldly.

"Something's wrong, what happened." He had concern in the darkness called his eyes.

"Why do you care? I tried to kill you, don't you hate me?"

"No, never had a reason to. Something is wrong, stop worrying about that, alright? You need help."

"I'll be fine. I just need sleep." Much to her dislike her eyes started to slowly close, soon she was out. At some point she was able to open her eyes and saw a glimpse of someone holding her with his arms under her back and at the connection of her knees. '_Damien?' S_he snuggled against its chest for warmth, but there was none, only the warmth of her body on his, but she could still feel the cold. Soon then losing her consciousness.

* * *

A/N; **Ok I have not reread this from when I removed it from my other acount. So you will just have to deal with it. As far as my other stories go if you want them to continue you must review. Cuz they are close to being shut down. How you enjoy this, I will fix the next chapter as soon as possible.**

Chapter 2: The Truth

Musica is stuck in a bad situation and it just turns from bad to worst when another vampire shows up challenging her. She willface the demons of her past once again, and a demon who refusses to be forgotten.


End file.
